The Crimson Warriors Revenge
by frostxd60
Summary: What would you do if your family was slaughtered to what lengths would you go for revenge? The path of an avenger is not an pleasant task when a part of you merely desires a uncomplicated and cheerful life and the other can't let go..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Family matters most.**

The supernatural is a concept many consider to be nothing but mere fantasy. What if I told you the stories of angels and devils, monsters and gods were true. This is a story surrounding the supernatural and the hardships a boy who lost it all. This boy was a member of a famous clan called the Akai. They gained their fame in the heat of battle, the blood of their enemies coating their blades red. This clan's purpose was to maintain peace between humans and the supernatural. Amongst other clans the Akai we're a noble ranking clan with much sway in both worlds. Sadly over time, they gained many enemies who desired their destruction. The child will be tested and if he can stand strong he will find what he seeks.

* * *

Akai clan compound:

"Come on Kenjin that's the spirit!" A man cheered while a child with a sword slashed at him in a downward stroke. "Hiyahh!" He roared as the slash got close to the man's shoulder until they parried it and pushed him back. "Come on, that can't be it~?" he stated in a sing-song voice which instantly annoyed the youth. "Aaaahh!" Rushing towards the grinning man he swung widely in a rage no longer using his head. "I got you!" he yelled as he sidestepped a thrust and slashed horizontally at his ribs. The man responded instantly flicking his sword up halting the slash and grasped the end of the boy's sword and planted a fist in the boy's abdomen winding him and dropping him to the floor.*Whistle* "Almost got me with that last move but you're still not faster than me~"

"Argh...do you have to be so harsh Uncle Masuda?" the youth questioned the man as he sent a glare his way. "Sorry, but if I went easy, it wouldn't prepare you for a real battle. Besides, it's amusing to mess with you~," Masuda answered and chuckled as the boy puffed up his cheeks at his answer. "Now you understand why you lost just now Kenjin?" He questioned while squatting down next to the youth. "I wasn't fast enough and my defense was weak," Kenjin responded with a hand on his chin in thought. "True, you are lacking in those areas but that's not all. In the middle of the match, you lost your cool thus allowing me more leeway to plan my next move." He informed the boy next to him as he rustled his hair. Kenjin pouted at being treated like a child but admitted his anger got the best of him. "Come on, that's enough for the day you should hit the showers before meeting up with your parents," Masuda spoke while helping the boy up. "All right and thanks for the lesson uncle." He bowed before running off.

Taking his uncle's advice he took a quick shower before changing back into his regular clothes that comprising a black T-shirt and blue jeans and combing his bushy brown hair. Taking a few shortcuts he arrived at the main garden in the middle of the compound where the youth's parents usually relaxing at. Both of Kenjin's parents were the clan heads making him the clan hair though he was only 5, so he didn't have many clan duties yet. His parents were usually hard at work most of the day with clan business and other tasks which brought an immense amount of stress. "Mom, Dad!" the child shouted as he ran to where they were sitting, seeing him approach they gave him a big smile. "Ah, your lesson is over already, do you learn anything new today?" The man asked while stroking his beard and blowing out some smoke from his pipe. "Y-yeah I did. Uncle says I've gotten better but I still have ways to go." Kenjin replied with a sheepish grin as he rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry no one is a master at the start. Just keep up with your studies and pay attention to your uncle, and he will help you." His father informed the youth while wagging his pipe in enthuses. "Yes, father but is Uncle Masuda all that great...he's lazy and kinda weird?" he questioned while a picture of Masuda sleeping as he practiced came to him. His mother giggled at his on-point description for the man. "Kenjin your uncle and my brother may be weird but he is a gifted swordsman and a master in his own right. Even if he has a few...quirks." She sheepishly chuckled while rubbing her neck. "It's true my boy he is one of the best even more skilled than me in the sword." Kenjin eyes widened he believed his father was the best in the clan. "Really?" He asked giving his full attention to the man. "Yes, you see this." His father asked raising his shirt to reveal a light scar going across his chest to which Kenjin nodded. "I got this from your uncle when we spared during our promotion test for the rank of a master." Kenjin gasped at this revelation he recognized the scar noticing it a few times but didn't know uncle caused it. Just maybe his wacky uncle was more than he seemed he thought. Just as he considered that a memory of him throwing balloons full of paint at him while signing some pop songs made him rethink that thought.

Just as the youth had sat down to have some tea with his mother, a voice yelled from across the garden. "Kenjin!" a feminine voice spoke, turning he saw a girl around his age with a round face and black hair ran up to him. She was his distant cousin and his only friend, as many were nervous about his heir status. Her name was Kiko and was from one of the branch families, the girl didn't care about his clan status, thus making them great friends. "Kiko good to see you so well, how are your parents doing?" His father asked the girl. "They are doing well sir and wish you the best in the following weeks," Kiko replied in a polite tone. "Dear you need not be so tense around us were family." Kenjin's mother said in a soft tone and handed her some treats. "My apologies...I mean sorry," she responded embarrassed which got a small chuckled out of the couple. "I think we've kept you long enough you and Kenjin run along now." His father spoke before taking a seat and puffing on his pipe.

"Remember to keep out of trouble you two. I trust you to keep on eye on him Kiko," his mom spoke in a stern tone. "Hey!" Kenjin said as he pouted which got a giggle from his mother. "Yes mam," Kiko replied with a minute salute before taking Kenjins hand and dragged him out of the garden. "Well, she is energetic today isn't she?" She questioned her husband as he snickered as she took her seat next to him. "Very I almost feel for the boy," he laughed, and she giggled before returning to their relaxation.

With Kiko and Kenjin:

As Kiko dragged him through the gates as they passed, some guards were laughing at his predicament. She pulled him for a few more minutes before they arrived at a forest near the compound. "So what do you want to play tag, hide&seek or should we explore?" Kiko suggested to Kenjin who was still catching his breath. "Hmm...how about hide&seek," He asked his companion. "Only if you're not afraid to lose again," she stated with a smirk. Kenjin puffed his cheeks at her statement which earned a got a giggle from her. Deciding to get his revenge for the teasing he got closer to her. "I have an idea." He said which got a raised brow from the girl. "what?" she queried oblivious to the danger soon to befall her. "This!" Kenjin shouted as he started to tickle her to death. "Ken-Kenjin sto-op!" She yelled with tears in her eyes as she laughed loudly from the tickle torture. "Nope, not till you apologize." He smirked at her. This carried on for 5 minutes before she finally caved in and apologized which ended the torture.

Both Kiko and Kenjin were laying on the ground panting from their game of tag. It was a few more minutes before they caught their wind. "I'm super tired!" she shouted childishly getting a small chuckle from the boy. "How about we explore some before we head home?" He asked with her nodding in agreement and began to walk around the forest. As night fell, they arrived at a hill this being one of their favorite spots to stargaze. Lying down in the grass, the duo watched as the stars danced and twinkled in the night's sky. "Kenjin?" she spoke breaking the silence. "Yeah, Kiko," the youth responded. "Could you close your eyes for a second?" She begged him, while confused he nodded and did what she asked. He felt something being placed around his neck before she told him to open his eyes. Upon opening, he saw a golden locket with trimmings on the side with a tiny crimson jewel in the middle. Opening it he saw a small picture of him and Kiko at one of the clan parties. He was speechless the locket was beautiful and likely expensive.

"Kiko why are you giving this to me?" he asked with a lifted brow. "It's symbolizing our friendship. I wanted you to have something to remind you of me," she replied. Still speechless he took a moment before speaking. "This is beautiful but I have nothing to give you," he replied sadly, staring downward at his shoes. She shook her head before putting a hand on his shoulder. "You need not get me anything as I cherish the time we spend together, plus this way you won't forget me," Kiko spoke. "That's silly. I can't forget you you're my best friend." He responded and hugged the surprised girl. "Thank you." She replied whilst he hugged her as she blushed. "Kiko you okay your face is red?" He asked in concern and leaned his face close to her. "Eep! Ye-yeah I'm fine nothing to worry about," she replied as she nervously laughed. He eyed her with some suspicion before accepting it. "We should likely head back it's getting late." She stated and started pulling him along. It didn't take long to reach the clan compound and after quickly saying goodbye he ran off to his house to make it in time for dinner. When he reached the house, he heard the voices of his father and Uncle talking.

"So do you believe the report is correct?" a voice inquired. "I hope not or things will become chaotic." A voice sighed in reply. Kenjin could now identify both voices as his uncle and father. "Agreed, but all we can do is wait, gives me enough time for my naps." Both his father and Masuda chuckled. Not understanding the conversation and caring he entered the house. "There you are Kenjin did you and Kiko have fun?" He asked with a smile. "Yes, we played in the woods and went stargazing," Kenjin responded as his new locket swayed a little catching the eye of his uncle. "Oh, and I take Kiko also gave you that locket?" He asked with a knowing grin. "Yeah, she said it was to symbolize our friendship." The youth replied, which got a chuckled from both the men to his confusion. "Well, go wash up and prepare for dinner." His father stated before he bowed and ran down the hall. "He will be a lady killer just like his old man," Masuda stated with a laugh. "Sigh. I wasn't that dense when I was young, was I?" He questioned the man to his left. "Oh, you were especially blind to those girls around you. She had to bash you over the head to make you realize her feelings." Masuda laughed as Kenjin's father blushed at the memory.

The duo carried on for a bit until dinner was ready and they all gathered around the table to say praise before digging in. It went as it usually went with Masuda telling jokes and challenging Kenjin's father to a drink with his mother smacking him upside the head. During dinner, she also noticed his locket and told him to keep it safe since it was a gift. After helping clean up Kenjin went off to his room to sleep for the night. As he lay in bed, he thought back to the conversation his uncle and father had. And the tense atmosphere during dinner. Deciding that they knew best, he quickly banished the worries from his mind and soon fell asleep.

**Timeskip: 2 weeks.**

"Hiyahh" Kenjin roared as he swiped at Masuda and then to parry a jab and counter another blow before landing a slash on his arm. Jumping back to get distance was a mistake as his uncle instantly capitalized and bolted in front of him parrying his sword and jabbing it at his gut before disarming him. "Looks like I win again~" he stated with the sword at Kenjin's neck before sheathing it. "Yeah, but I got a hit on you this time!" He declared with a grin to which his uncle chuckle at the enthusiasm. "Yes, yes, you did. You've gotten better in these few weeks soon you'll be better than your old man. he responded with a grin. "What about you?" Kenjin asked. "Pff you'll never best this old-timer." He laughed as the youth sighed at his uncle's antics. The boy bowed and headed off to the shower before headed towards the garden. Looking around, he noticed neither of them was present. 'Hmm...must be in a meeting again.' He thought before deciding to head off to Kiko's house. Knocking on the door he waited a few minutes before she answered. "Hey Kenjin what's up?" The girl asked. "My parents are in a meeting. I think so how about we take a walk?" He asked, and she nodded and locked the door before following the boy to the woods.

They both walked in silence before Kiko broke the ice. "Hey, Kenjin?" she asked. "Hmm?" He simply replied. "Do you know what the meeting is about?" She asked while glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "If I had to guess it's likely another boring meeting about finances and other stuff," he answered. She just nodded before they resumed silence as they walked through the forest. They soon arrived at the hill they usually stargaze and sat in silence looking at the stars. "Kenjin if something were to happen would you remember me?" She asked out of nowhere. "Huh? I would never forget you're my friend. Plus I have this to remind me." He stated lifting the locket. She smiled and blushed a little as they continued to watch the stars for the next hour. Afterward, they left for home and split up upon reaching the gate. 'I wonder what was wrong with Kiko." he questioned as he walked into the house.

Waking up and performing his routine he got dressed in his training gear and headed off to the dojo. When he arrived, he didn't see his uncle anywhere so shrugging he practiced his stances and strikes until he did. Hours soon passed and Masuda was still hadn't come by, and at that point, he questioned whether he was drunk again. Let's just say last time Kenjin's mom wasn't too happy to hear he blew off the session to get drunk. Many that day heard the girlish screams of a man in pure torture. Deciding to head off to his parent's office in case he was there he heard voices from the inside and politely knocking he entered. Inside, he saw his parents and uncle with some clan elders and Kiko for some odd reason. As he was about to ask what was going on, a loud boom rocked the room and sounded like it came from the main gate. Wasting no time, the elders with Masuda rushed out of the room towards the explosion. Looking at his parents the boy was about to ask but the look of worry stopped him. "Kenjin I want you to take this." He said as he handed him a sword with a blue scabbard with gold trimming. Looking from the sword to his parents he worries began to grow.

Before he had time to ask what was happening, his father hushed him again. "Son, follow Kiko out the back and hide in the forest until it's safe." He said in a firm tone and pointing to her. Looking at his friend, he noticed she was in the clan's light armor with a headband on her head and a Katana on her back. "Honey, I know you're worried but please don't fight and follow Kiko," His mother said in a soft voice before hugging him and ruffling his hair. Having no time to respond Kiko grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back of the compound and out a secret door.

They walked through the forest for a few minutes before the boy broke the tense atmosphere. "Kiko what's going on?" He asked only to get silence in response. She then dragged him to the hill they usually stargaze at. Noticing the smoke he quickly made his way to the top of the hill and once there his eyes widened. Their home was in flames, broken and destroyed. 'What happened? Mom, Dad, uncle I hope you're safe.' The youth silently prayed. Both he and the girl stood in silence until they heard a snap and spun around.

A tall man with long black hair and black wings stepped out of the woods and over to the hill. "Well, two rodents fled, did they? Pff Azazel is losing his touch. The guy grunted. 'Who is this man and who is Azazel' The youth quietly questioned. The man summoned a weapon of light and threw it at the duo. Kenjin still in shock didn't move and Kiko acting fast shoved him out of the way. Wasting no time, she raced towards the man with her Katana and with a downward slash she forced him backward. He merely smirked at the challenge before summoning two more javelins and hurled them at the girl. Kiko keeping clam merely sidestepped the first strike and parried the following. Closing the distance, she slashed him across the chest and kick him in the gut propelling him back. Growling the man launched more spears to no avail then an idea came to him. Summoning another weapon he propelled it at the still troubled boy who had no chance to run out of the way. Closing his eyes in acceptance he quickly grew confused when the pain didn't reach him. Opening his eyes they widened, he saw non-other the Kiko his friend standing over him in defense and a spear in her gut. Breaking into tears he grabbed her as she slumped to the ground.

Staring at her wounded form, the youth saw red as he heard the man speak. "Nothing but trash and here I believed she was a challenge," he laughed. Grasping the sword his father gave him he unsheathed it and took up a stance opposite the feathered man. "Oh, does the coward desire a fight? Surely, you'll be more of a challenge than that girl there." He smiled as Kenjin balled his fists. Racing at the winged man Kenjin evaded weapon after weapon as he closed the distance and landed a slash on one of his wings. "Dam, you!" He screeched while hopping back. Taking the initiative this time he struck the youth squarely in the jaw propelling him back. Avoiding a second punch he countered with one of his own and embedded it into the man's gut winding him. While dazed, Kenjin took the opening to slash at the man earning a large but not fatal gash on his chest. Both Kenjin and the man exchanged blows a few more times each racking up cuts and bruises with the boy the worse for wear. "You can't last any longer just give up!" He smirked. Kenjin didn't reply but only narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired man before taking up his stance and rushing him. "Aaaaaah!" The youth roared as he slashed horizontally only for him to parry and to have a punch embedded into his gut winding him. The raven pushed the child down with a laugh. "You did well, but this is it, die like the vermin you are!" Yelling before performing a downward slash. As Kenjin saw the sword come barreling down at the boy as time appeared to slow down. 'I can't die! Not like this, there has to be something I can do.'

His mind was racing in panic...until he heard a voice who sounded as if they were far away. "**Resolve. Bring forth your courage and strike once more**!" The voice roared at him snapping him out of the trance. Raising his sword with an unprecedented speed he parried the blow stunning the foe and driving him back with an unknown pressure. "What is that sword!" The raven man seethed. Looking to the sword, he saw the weapon radiating a strange red light. Disregarding the sword, for now, he took his stance once more preparing his defense. "No matter you'll be dead soon enough!" He roared appearing before the youth and jabbed at him. Narrowing his eyes he immediately countered with a flick of sword deflecting it to the side and taking the opportunity. Slashing him across the face leaving a scar down his right side from his eye to the cheek. Firing a spear at the ground and making a temporary smokescreen he took to the air clutching the right side of his face. "Grr. Dam vermin! I will remember this." He shouted before disappearing in a flash of light.

Kenjin stood there speechless still gazing at the spot he vanished from with one thought in his head. 'I won, I did it!' Quickly spinning around, he ran to where Kiko lay and began to shake her. "Come on, wake up. I'll go get some help from dad and uncle." He cried getting up to leave before a hand grabbed his arm, halting him. "Ken-njin I don't have a lot of time, so listen." She said in a whisper. "You were my first friend, and I enjoyed the time we spent together. I thank you sincerely for being my light in the dark." She hacked and blood started to flow down her lips. "I'm almost out of time so Kenjin I ask of you to live for me and to carry the name of the clan to new heights. I apologize for not being there to help but know I believe in you. Now you must go to this place is no longer safe for you." She stated while smiled at the crying boy. "B-but I can't leave you. I know I'll help carry you to safety." He yelled in reply. She slightly shook her head. "I sorry but it's too late for me. Kenjin you're too soft but I guess that's what made fall for you." She said before she kissed the boy, his eyes widened. Parting Kiko gave him one more smile before shutting her eyes and drifting off to the land beyond.

Seeing how still she got, he started to shake in attempts to wake her. "Kiko please don't leave...please don't leave me!" He bellowed to no avail. He spent some time just sitting there with his late friend. Bringing her to the hilltop and placing her down gently, he set off for the compound. Arriving at the gate, he noticed several corpses of all members of his clan. Some he recognized from meetings or who came to visit. Moving on he saw the scorched earth and burnt walls as he wandered in silence. Arriving at his parent's office, he saw neither them nor his uncle. The youth checked around before arriving at his wing. The hallway was in better shape than the others. Noticing a pool of blood and coming around a corner he gasped. He saw non-other than his uncle back against the wall and Impaled with his sword. Fearing the worst he entered the room to see both his mother and father lying still on the ground. For the second time that day he broke down.

Finally composing himself he drugged both his parents and uncle to the garden before getting a shovel and began to dig. He made a modest grave for both of them and piled some rocks on their resting place as a marker. Saying a quick prayer for them and the others, he set off for the hill and arrived to see Kiko still laying there. Taking the time he dug her a grave there on the hill in their spot so she could watch the stars once more. Saying a prayer for his friend, he also made a promise. One to grow stronger so no one precious to him would die again and the second to find out why his clan was attacked. Kenjin returned to the compound to gather what supplies he could and took some mementos with him before leaving. He stared for a long time at his home before turning to the forest and began to walk and never looked back.

**Chapter end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Following the massacre of his clan, Kenjin sought a distant family member who moved away from the clan to pursue non-clan related things. It took two weeks before he reached his uncle Saito who was confused about his arrival but after the story, he and his wife did their best to console the boy. While staying with them he never stopped training and even got a few hints in swordsmanship from his uncle and some magical training from his wife. Kenjin stayed with them until he was 17 and moved to a city named Kuoh because of a tip on fallen activity in the city from an old family friend.

**Kuoh - Morning.**

"Nhhh" He groaned as he sat up and cleaned the sleep from his eyes. 'I shouldn't have trained so late. I'm still sore.' the boy mentally groaned as he stretched. Beep Beep Beep. "Why did I even set the blasted thing if I'm just going to wake up before it rings?" He sighed and shut off his clock before getting up and performing his routine. Checking himself in the mirror and combing his hair, you could see how much he'd grown as he was now 5,7. His hair was dark brown and spikey, he was also well-toned from his training sessions. After cooking breakfast, he set out to avoid being late on his first day.

Looking as he walked, the city was a busy but a nice place to live with nothing too out of the normal or so anyone thought. He noticed the building that was his school from the distance and remembered what they told him. The school was once a female-only school, but they felt it was best to accept boys so the girls could adjust and prepare with dealing with men later in life. Getting closer to the building he mentally sighed, 'School has already started a week ago, my first day and I already have make up... great.' It took 5 minutes before he was in front of the gate, "I have to find the student council room" He said to himself before stepping into the grounds, as he made his way through the grounds the other students turned to look at him and began to whisper.

"Wow, who is that?" One girl asked, "I don't know, but he's cute... I hope he's single." Another replied with hearts in her eyes. With another saying something about him being a knight in shining armor which made him sweatdropped. "Great, another pretty boy" a boy scowled, "He just got here, and he's snatching all the babes." Another complained this made him sweat drop even more. 'Everyone seems to be a little lively...that's good I guess,' Kenjin sighed mentally. It took him a bit but he managed to find the student council room. He knocked twice before hearing someone say enter. Stepping into the room he saw two women doing paperwork both had black hair, one had short-cropped hair and the other long and both wore glasses but in different colors.

"Yes, is there something you need?" The girl with short-cropped hair asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Yes, I'm a recent transfer and was wondering if I could get my schedule," Kenjin replied with a small smile. "It shouldn't take long to print it out. Tsubaki could you please." She asked the other girl who bowed silently before getting to the task. "Please sit while we wait." She offered him a seat next to her and sat, "Let's reintroduce ourselves I'm Shitori Sona." The girl said with an extended hand, "Akai Kenjin" He instantly replied and shook her hand with a smile.

"Are you enjoying school so far?" Sona asked while getting back to her paperwork. "It's too soon for me to say… but at least everyone seems lively." He said with a sheepish chuckle while thinking back on the earlier comments sent his way. Sona merely nodded without looking up, "Understandable but I can assure you will enjoy your time here." The girl casually said before leaving them in a few minutes of silence before the other girl returned. "Here is the schedule." The long-haired girl said with a friendly smile, "Thank." Kenjin said as he bowed before walking to the door to then stop when Sona spoke. "Mr. Akai, if it's not too much of a hassle could you come back once the school day has ended." To which he promised before walking out and closing the door and left to search the maze of hallways for his next class.

After minutes of walking, he found the classroom and knocked before waiting patiently. "Yes?" A brown-haired teacher asked when she looked out of the class. "I'm the recent transfer. I apologize for being late. I kinda got lost." Kenjin nervously chuckled at his bad sense of direction. "I see, don't worry about being late. Wait here till I call you in please." The teacher said with a smile before walking back in. After two minutes, she called him in and he now stood in front of the class.

"Hey, that's him." One girl whispered to her friends while others were talking about him too. "Class this is a recent transfer, so please show him some respect." She stated in a stern tone before giving him the floor, "Hello, I am Akai Kenijn I'm a fan of kendo and art. Please take care of me." He informed before bowing to the class after his introduction. They showed him to his seat at the back of the class. Looking over the material, he was a little relieved to see he was ahead of the class in terms of the lesson because of his aunt. She was a no-nonsense woman who made sure the information stuck with you. in an almost painful way that would make a drill Sargent cower.

The school day was ultimately uneventful, and he met a good number of people and everyone seemed nice. Though he could make do without the glances of the female student body looking at him like a slab of meat. After packing up for the day, he made his way back to the student council room. Knocking again he heard the voice of Sona call him in again, "Ah, there you are Mr. Akai." She said with a small smile, "Did you need anything?" Kenjin asked with a quirked brow, "Yes, I was wondering if you would play a game of chess with me?" The girl asked gesturing to the board on the other side of the room. "Sure… I guess." He replied with a confused expression and sat down across from her. Seeing his confusion, she instantly cleared his confusion. "I usually make a habit of challenging new students. It gives me a challenge going against someone I don't know." She stated which made him nod in understanding, "Forgive me then if I don't live up to your expectations he replied."

As they played, they discussed a variety of topics from how his school day went to likes and hobbies. While they continued the chat, Kenjin didn't notice the small panic on the girls face as he instantly countered her every move. The match played for 20 minutes before ending in a win for Kenijn as he had her king in a three-way check. The lose surprised her and the others of the student council who were watching the match. "Hmm seems I win miss Shotori," Kenjin said with a grin.

"You can call me Sona." The girl said after breaking out of her shock, "Then call me Kenjin, please." The boy replied before grabbing his bag and standing up. "It was a fun game Sona if it's all right with you lets have a game some other time." He said while offering her his hand which she returned the gesture. "I look forward to it." She replied, hiding a small blush. Saying goodbye once more he left to return home for the day. Staring at the board she was brought out of her thoughts by her queen Tsubaki, "So what will you do now?" She questioned her king, "I'll try to get to know him before I inform him of my situation." She stated with her queen in agreement, the coming days would be interesting, to say the least.

After returning home he took a nice relaxing bath before making some dinner. As he ate he went over everything that had happened so far, 'Sona seems nice but she isn't human. Same with the others. I'm sure they won't do anything to harm me or the others so best to leave it for the moment.' He thought while cleaning up and taking a seat on the couch and closed his eyes expanding his senses. 'The presence following me seems to have left.' He pondered who was following and why as it had followed him since he left school. 'I feel a lot of power here in this town no doubt something bad will happen so enough.' He mentally said before looking at a picture on the table. 'Am I strong enough to save people if danger comes.' He pondered with a distant look on his face before getting up to sleep. If anything, the coming days would be eventful for him and the others.

**Chapter end.**


	3. Chapter 3 the run-in

**Chapter 3. the run-in.**

"-nd we're like woo those are some big gazongas!" the boy shouted with glee as his two friends joined in. 'Why am I sitting with these idiots?' Kenjin sighed at the situation he found himself in.

**Flashback:**

As Kenijn stepped onto the campus, he heard a large ruckus coming from near the kendo club. Having spare time he shrugged and went to check it out, once turning the corner and reaching the building he noticed three boys knocked out with bruises everywhere. Walking over to the brown-haired one Kenjin poked him with his foot. "Hey, you guys all right?" the trio groaned in response before standing and cleaning off the dust. "We're better than ever. We just got the best view of our lives!" they yelled with a twinkle in the eyes. "Um, okay?" Kenjin replied blinking in confusion at the trio in front of him. "So I'm Kenjin who are you three?" He asked to then immediately regret it. With an explosion of smoke, the first one jumped to the front he was a boy with black eyes and short gray hair. "I'm Matsuda and loli's are life!" After declaring that the next one jumped forward. "I'm Motohama and I can tell any girls bust size or waist." with his introduction, the last one spoke. "And I'm Issei the man who will become the harem king!" Issei shouted before they all stroke a dumb pose. "And we're the perverted trio!" they shouted as a mini-explosion went off behind them.

Kenjin stood there stupefied at what he'd seen and heard from the trio. 'I'm surrounded by idiots' he sighed inwardly. "So do you want to join our merry band?" Motohama proposed with glee, to which Kenjin denied them and walked away as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, his class was the same one they were in, and they sat next to him much to his dismay.

**Flashback end:**

"How about you man got your eyes on any of these fine ladies?" Matsuda asked him to which he swiftly replied no. Sure, many of the girls around the school were exquisite, but he just wasn't concerned about dating at the moment. "If you say so just means more ladies for us," Motohama replied with a snort and a pervy grin appeared on his face. 'This is going to be a long day' Kenjin sighed inwardly as he did his best to ignore the trio.

The day passed by quickly and was dull for the most part until he passed by a female student with red hair. Rias Gremory was her name and one of the most popular amongst the student body. When she walked by him, he could feel the power radiating off her telling him she was similar to Sona. 'Seems two high-class devils have made this place their home.' Kenjin mused as he continued on his way. Luckily she didn't even notice no doubt in thanks to his magical seal keeping his power hidden. It worked well on Sona as she never noticed the difference in him compared to others.

Speaking of the devil herself after school ended he spent some time in the council room talking about current events and school. After a few games of chess, he said his goodbyes and set on his way. Sensing someone following him he quickly went to a nearby park and set up a barrier. "You can come out now!" Kenjin turned and shouted and waited before a girl with dark hair appeared. "You sensed me huh. It seems your not a normal one." She stated and giggled as if in glee, "Why are you following me crow!" He demanded to her amusement, "Oh so forceful just how I like it!" She spoke in a seductive tone, "Fine, you'll tell me after you're beaten!" He declared before dashing towards her and materializing his sword.

Once he was in range he swung the sword aiming to take an arm but was blocked by a light spear. Both jumped back taking space to quickly analyze the other before continuing the exchange. This time the raven launched a hail of spears at Kenjin hoping to slow his movements and strike fast. She nearly succeeded in taking his head but he reacted instinctively and invaded her defenses and struck her stomach with the blunt side of the sword winding her. Quickly recovering she landed a strike cutting his arm. She then used her spear to block his next move while using the end to smack him in the side making him grunt.

Taking the pain he shoved her back and landed a cut to her shoulder and adding magic to his next strike sent a shockwave launching her into a nearby tree. Using the opportunity he rushed the down girl and entering her blind spot struck her again sending her sprawling before casting a spell halting any movements. Taking this moment to release and take a deep breath he soon swapped gears. "Looks like I win pigeon!" He said with a snare as he looked down at her with cold eyes. "Now you will tell me what you know!" He said before putting a hand on her head and closing his eyes.

He was able to use memory magic to read her most recent memories and see the orders she was given. Her name was Raynare and was an observer sent by the fallen to look after a sacred gear user. Looking deeper he found nothing of use such as the location of their base or other weakness. She was nothing more than a basic grunt in terms of knowledge. Removing his hand from the ravens head her eyes lost the glass look they just had. "Seems you don't have what I'm looking for...shame." He spoke in a low voice glaring at her, "W-what are you going to do to me." She replied while trying to move away from her captor. "You have lost any use to me so the only thing that awaits you is death!" He said before raising his sword and ignoring her pleas but as he was about to land the killing blow he was forced to dodge as a spear pierced the ground where he last stood.

"You have some skills, not just anyone can take on a fallen so easily," a gruff voice said before a figure appeared by the fallen Raynare. "Who are you," Kenjin demanded with narrow eyes. "My name is dohnaseek soldier of the fallen," The man replied with pride before turning to his partner and smirking. "Seems he did a number on you," He said as Raynare glared at him. "Shut up and help me!" She shouted at the chuckling man. Helping her up and turning to Kenjin he gave a wave before speaking. "We will meet again, I hope to test myself against you so stay alive." He spoke before vanishing with Raynare leaving Kenjin alone in the park.

Kenjin took a few minutes to pacify his anger over allowing them to escape before he turned to head home. Once arriving he took a quick shower and warming some leftovers as he went over the info in his head. 'Seems she's after that perverted idiot, he must be a gear user.' Kenjin snorted at the last bit in humor that someone like him would have something so powerful. Glancing at the clock he noted it was 11 pm and sighed as least tomorrow was Saturday and he could sleep in. Cleaning up he soon changed before getting into bed and quickly falling asleep tired from today's events.

**Next morning: **

He groaned as he woke up still tired from yesterday and glancing at the clock it was close to noon. Deciding he had enough sleep he decided to head out and grab a bite to eat before training later on. Five minutes later he arrived at a nearby cafe that also served sweets he went in and got his order before looking for a table. Near the back, he noticed a familiar sitting alone with a book. It was non-other then Sona, she didn't seem to notice him as she was deep into her book. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Kenjin asked with a smirk as her eyes widen a bit when she recognized him. "Uh, no of course please." She replied while gesturing to a chair. Taking the seat he glanced over at the book she was reading and noted the genre. "Oh, romance novel did take you for the type." He spoke keeping his grin as she turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide her blush.

Chuckling at the glare she sent his way he could only think one thing 'cute'. "Is their a problem with me reading it?" She asked in a low tone with narrow eyes. "No, I just didn't take you for the type as you're a serious person most of the time." He smoothly replied to which she nodded. "Be that as it may it would be in your best interest to keep such thoughts to yourself," Sona stated while returning to her tea while Kenjin looked sheepish. "Hehe, sorry I've been told I'm a bit blunt." He replied and Sona nodded. "As I can see. Now, why are you here?" She asked in curiosity, "Oh well I slept in and decided to get a snack from her and some coffee." He replied before taking a sip, "I see. just don't make it a habit of skipping meals for sweets." She said only to have him return it with another sheepish look.

They spent the next hour talking about things like music or movies and Kenjin revealed he was a fan of mystery novels which was something Sona also liked. They both decided to walk around a bit to stretch their legs and continue their not so date. Next, they decided to catch a new mystery movie in which they made bets on who the culprit was. I was reviled to be the brother who was cheated out of the family fortune by his father. After that, they went to a small restaurant to get a bite to eat. "Today was fun," Kenjin said with a smile while sitting across from Sona. "Agreed, it was pleasant." He replied with a small smile. "So how about we make this a weekly thing then?" He asked which made Sona ponder. "I don't know even during the weekends I have a lot of forms to fill out for the student council." She replied with a sigh before Kenjin grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "You shouldn't overwork yourself it's bad for you. Sona you should enjoy your weekends ever so often it will help with the stress" he said. Sona nodded in agreement but was also slightly blushing at him holding at how close he was. "Sorry!" He said letting go and blushing a bit himself. "It's fine and thank you. I would love to do this again." She replied returning a smile.

Leaving the diner he escorted her to the apartment she and Tsubaki were sharing. "Thank you Kenjin for today." She said before bowing slightly. "Don't mention it." He replied with a sheepish chuckle. "Anyways I'll see you later Sona," Kenjin said before taking off for home. Sona stared as he left before a small smile and blush returned to her face before entering her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Sunday came and Kenjin quickly found himself loafing around the house in boredom. Walking into the living room and looking towards the sword resting upon the mantle. He'd been blowing off practice for a few days to finish school work. "Well, no time like the present," Kenjin sighed before lifting the sword from its resting place and walked out into the backyard. Slowly pulling out the sword from the sheath he took a stance and began practicing his swings. While practicing his mind started to wander from his run-in with the fallen and the anger he felt being in their presence. It took a moment to regain himself remembering the words of his uncle.

'Anger can leave you open and such an opening can lead to death'

Those were the words spoken to him so long ago it felt like an eternity. Shaking his head to clear the depressing thoughts he started to think of a certain bluenette with glasses. While she was a devil he did enjoy her company and talking about random things after school. Kenjin would admit Sona was beautiful and wouldn't mind if their relationship became something more. Sadly he couldn't think of such things until he avenged his family. If things were different he would confess to her but life is full of disappointments. 'Besides she only sees me as a friend.' He thought before sheathing his sword and walking back in to shower off.

**Kuoh Academy: **

A certain bluenette was sitting in her chair with paperwork in front of her left forgotten as she stared off into space. The other members' SC was worried as Sona never got distracted while doing work. Though none of them went to shake their king from her thoughts letting this be a little break. Sona was pondering over the best way to inform Kenjin of her predicament. Their date while out of the blue was enjoyable. Unlike the other males in the school, he cared about her, not just her assets. Sure she caught him glancing once or twice at her but didn't mind it too much. After their date, Sona had gone over his record to get more information on him.

He was a single child who had moved in with his aunt and uncle when his parents died in an accident. Also a top student from his scores from previous schools. Studied martial arts and was a part of the kendo club at one point. 'Say's he dropped out but not the reason.' She pondered for a moment before a knock brought her back. Motioning to her queen to open it she was greeted with her friend Rias and her queen Akeno.

"Rias, Akeno, a pleasure to see you," She said while motioning to the seats beside her. While also sending a silence order to Tsubaki to fix some tea. "How have you been Rias?" Sona inquired, "I'm well and I just returned from visiting lord and lady Phoenix." The redhead replied with a sigh before taking the cup of tea from Tsubaki. "Was Riser there?" She questioned if he was no doubt Rias was stressed. "Thankfully no he was out when I visited," She said taking a sip of the tea and sighing in content. "Could have been worse," Sona replied with Rias nodding in agreement before sitting in silence while enjoying the tea.

"So has anything happened in Kuoh while I've been gone?" Rias asked, breaking the silence. "No, the fallen are not causing any trouble nor have there been any with strays." She informed the redhead before taking a sip of her tea.

"I do have something I need your advice on?" Sona spoke, earning a raised brow from Rias and her queen. "Oh?" was her response as she motioned for her to continue. "Do you know Akai Kenjin?" She asked to earn a no from the duo. "Well, he's a student here and has been hanging out with me and the others." This caught Rias' attention, "is there something special about him. I also take you're claiming him as your own." She said while Sona shook her head confusing her.

"Yes and no, from what I can tell he is a normal human. The issue is that he managed to beat me at chess." Sona replied and noted the shock expressions on their faces. "He beat you," Rias said in disbelief as the Sitri family were well-renowned chess players. "I see, I'll see if there's a way to get you out of this," Rias said her mind working overdrive worried her friend would end up like her. "That's the thing, I don't mind if it's him," Sona replied in a whisper that was still heard.

Once again Rias was shocked and needed a moment to restart her brain. "Do you like him?" She asked the bluenette who nodded slowly. "I-I enjoy spending time with him. Just yesterday I went to see a movie and had dinner together." Sona said with a small blush on her face. With Rias having a smile happy from her friend while Akeno had a large grin. "My, my you're very bold," Akeno said with an even larger grin when Sona sent a glare her way. "Now Akeno there's no need to tease her," Rias said and failed to hold back a giggle which earned a large sigh from Sona.

"I'm sorry you're just so easy to tease," Rias said while giggling and took a moment to calm down. "My answer is to let him take you out a few more times before breaking the situation to him." She said while Sona nodded in agreement. "Besides I think it's wonderful you found someone you like," Rias said while Sona didn't need to be psychic to hear her unsaid words.

Sona put a hand on her shoulder, "Rias I have no doubts you'll find a way out of the marriage. Just continue having faith in yourself and the others in the orc." She said while the redhead smiled back, "thank you." Rias replied before turning back to her tea and conversing about school and over topics with Sona.

**Kenjins house:**

After cleaning off he walked into the kitchen and noticed he was low on supplies. 'Gotta make a quick run,' he thought before grabbing his things and locking up after him. Twelve minutes later he was walking back with his groceries. Looking up he saw it was turning dark quickly and decided to cut through the nearby park. When he was midway through he heard voices coming from further ahead. "Something feels wrong" Kenjin whispered before sneaking forward hiding behind some trees. His eyes widened when he saw a body surrounded by a pool of blood.

"You should blame God, he's the one who gave you that sacred gear." A woman with blue hair and in a dark outfit said to the boy on the ground. "I did enjoy our date however so thank you." She said before extending her wings and flying off.

Quickly checking his surroundings and sensing nothing he crept towards the body. Standing above the body his eyes widened at who he saw. None other than Issei laying there, Kenjins fist tightened at the site. Issei might have been a creep but he didn't deserve this. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a red glow and sensed devil energy. Soon a magic circle began to form close to them and wasting no time Kenjin hid behind a tree.

From his hiding spot, he saw a girl with red hair, her devil power was high. Showing her to be a high-class devil, he saw her walk over to the body and pull out chess pieces from the air. Kenjin was too far to hear but picked up the words pawn and servant. No doubt a revival process. While Kenjin would have stepped in and stopped the process it was ultimately up to Issei. A red light then enveloped the park before dying down and the red-head summoning a magic circle. Picking up the boy she walked over to it before disappearing.

"I wish you luck Issei," He said before turning around and walking away. He was lost in thought as he walked. 'The fallen needed to be taken care of. They've not only attacked me but an innocent person. Got to find their base and fast.' While Kenjin was busy with his thoughts he didn't notice a person walk out in front of him from around the corner. "Oof," he grunted before looking up and seeing a blond-haired girl in a nun outfit on the ground. She looked up with tears, acting quickly he apologized while helping her up. "Is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed her head was down. She replied with a low tone and what he noticed to be Italian. Kenjin mentally thanked his aunt for her training. "Is this better?" He asked the blonde as her head whipped up and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You speak Italian?" She asked with glee, "Not well but good enough." Kenjin replied, "So what are you doing out here?" He inquired, noticing her suitcase. "I lost." She said bluntly causing him to sweatdrop 'Okay.' "Do you know where the place you're looking for is?" The boy asked to receive a no and then also asked if she had a place to say. No again, "If you want you can stay with me for the night." He offered to which she tried to refuse not wanting to impose. After some reassuring, she wouldn't be a problem he walked her to his house.

Kenijn led her into the house and then pointed out the guest room and informed her dinner would be ready in an hour. He found out her name was Asia Argentino and was a nun from Italy who came here to do service. She didn't talk much about the church but did tell him about her home. After two hours of talking with Asia, he decided it was time for bed and with a good night he entered his room and passed out.

**Next morning:**

He woke up early to perform his usual routine before making some breakfast for his guest. Half an hour later just as the food was almost done. A groggy blond walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Kenjin glanced at the blonde and her bed head, 'not a morning person is she.' He chuckled before fixing a plate and placing it in front of her. He swore her eyes glowed while eyeing the food before scarfing it down.

They had a good chat mostly around the site and other places around town. Looking over to the clock Kenjin told the blonde he had to leave for school. Asia nodded and said she would wander around the town and hopefully find her colleagues. Wishing her luck Kenjin handed Asia a spare key in case she didn't find them. Then waved her off before turning around and headed for school.

It was lunchtime and Kenjin was close to jumping out one of the windows in class. The reason being that Issei was arguing with the perverted duo about boobs. 'I swear if there's a god take me now,' he sighed. Thankfully an angel or rather a devil came to his rescue.

he mentally sighed. Thankfully an angel or rather a devil came to his rescue. "Mr. Akai, Sona has requested you in the council room," Tsubaki spoke, stopping the trio who were now checking her out. "I'll be right there, thanks." He replied before waving to the trio and making his way to the council room. Arriving and entering he saw Sona doing some paperwork as usual. "You called for me?" Kenjin asked, making her look up, "Ah, yes I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Wednesday?" She asked with a smile. "Sure, I'm free. He replied before taking a seat at the chessboard near the window. "Kenijn I wanted to ask you something?" She spoke, making him quirk a brow. "What is it?" He replied, "I was wondering if you would like to join the student council." She said making his eyes widen a bit. "I don't know what to say, may I ask why?" He inquired.

She was silent for a minute before speaking again, "Well for the one you are a top student who's serious about what he does. Also, I feel you would get along with the other just like you have with me and Tsubaki. Lastly, I feel you would be best to represent the council around the school." Sona started giving him time to process. "I don't know if the council is for me. Could I take some time to think about it?" Kenjin replied to receive a nod. "Of course being part of the student council is an important role. Also if you decide you don't want to join you could always do so later." She spoke before sipping her tea. "Thank you, Sona I will take my time first." He replied and she agreed before they had their usual banter before cleaning up and heading to class.

It seems Kenjin was correct in his assumption last night Issei was revived as a devil. He decided to also keep an eye on him in the future. His train of thought came to a halt as stopped in front of his door. Inside was a magical presence opening the door he cautiously stepped into the house. Looking around Kenjin saw nothing, everything was where he'd left it prior. Moving to the kitchen he saw a letter sitting on the table.

'_Hello, Mr. Akai it's a shame we can't meet face to face but alas this will have to do. Now you are likely wondering the reason for this letter. I have it on good information that in two days a blonde nun you've met will be killed. She will take part in a ritual that will remove her sacred gear thus ending her life. If you wish to stop this I recommend heading to the church the night of the ritual and stopping it. I wish you luck young warrior and will be in touch soon. _

_Az._

Kenjin read and reread the letter and with it, many questions arose. Who was Az and why did he care what happened to Asia. Clearing those thoughts he focused on the important parts, Asia will die in two days' time. "I have to prepare," Kenjin said, looking towards the sword on the mantle. "And I swear I'll save you." He said balling up his fists and picking up the sword and walking to the yard.

**2 Days later:**

Kenjin wasted no time and drove straight into training, not even bothering to go to school. Having a cover story and telling them he was sick with a cold. By the time two days had come, he felt more than ready for the trials ahead. Walking towards the church he wore a tight black shirt and pants with a cloak covering his appearance. Many plans and strategies flew about in his mind. Soon he arrived at the church grounds. He saw two fallen fighting two devils, hiding his presence he slipped by them. Making his way to the building, he heard more fighting from within. Inside he saw Raynare fighting against Issei, a blonde boy, and a white-haired girl.

"I've got you know!" Raynare roared as she disappeared in a burst of speed appearing in front of Issei who had no time to dodge. Issei stood still, eyes wide, and fear kept him locked in place, but just before the spear connected a punch sent Raynare flying back into the altar. The trio was wide-eyed at his entrance, "Kenjin is that you?" Issei asked in disbelief before Kenjin turned and gave them an enormous smile. "Yep, you seem to find trouble don't you Issei." He teased before turning around and narrowed his eyes at the crow. "Well, Raynare if I'm not mistaken you ended up on your ass last time too." Kenjin chuckled as Raynare narrowed her eyes.

"You, this time I will kill you!" She spat while summoning a spear to her hand and rushed him. "Hmm, somehow I doubt that." Kenjin cheekily replied before sidestepping a jab and counter with a backhand, making her stumble. Kenjin's turn he swung the sheath at her, forcing her to block with the spear before taking a cheap shot and kicking her knee. Raynare grunted in pain before breaking the exchange and launching spear after spear at him from a distance. "Seems I made her mad." Kenjin said out loud "Yep." Issei replied, appearing next to him with Kiba and Koneko. "Hey Kiba, Koneko I need you two to attack her while I play decoy," Kenjin said with the two nodding before jumping to the sides. "What about me?" Issei asked with a quirked brow "Oh you're still here Issei." Kenjin said making Issei face vault "I will tank so when you see an opening take it." Issei nodded as Kenjin turned his full attention to Raynare now.

Rushing forward, he swung the hilt at her head for her to duck and back up, earning a slash from behind courtesy of Kiba. While Koneko connected a blow to her ribs, making her skid back again. "Tch." was all she said before pelting the side areas with spears, forcing both Kiba and Koneko to back off. Kenjin took the distraction and thrust his sheath into her gut, winding her and followed up with a side swing. "Kenjin I'm ready, Issei yelled from behind him." Jumping out of the way, Issei ran past him and delivered a heavy left punch to her face with his red gauntlet knocking her out. "We did it!" Issei said, turning to the others, getting a slight smile from each of them. "Yep, but we've got one more to go," Kenjin replied, making him nod before the group made their way down the stairs and into the ritual room. There across the room was Asia strung up on a cross with Dohnaseek there waiting. "I see Raynare failed again, though it's no surprise. She was always too overconfident for her own good." He chuckled before turning serious. "Let Asia go!" Issei yelled, taking a stance at the bottom of the stair leading up to the cross. "As you wish." He replied by cutting her chains, making her fall forwards and into Issei's arms. "Asia are you all right?" He asked her over top to bottom "No, I'm fine Mr. Dohnaseek did nothing bad to me." She said making the others raise a brow before looking at the said angel who was taking a smoke break.

"That's good," Issei said he was happy that his friend was unharmed. "What do we do now?" Kiba asked Dohnaseek who waved them off, "You're all allowed to leave save one." He said eyeing Kenjin. "You guys go," Kejin said with a smile as the others sent him a questioning glance. "I'll be fine." He said before the others relented and exited the room, leaving the two alone. "So it's just us." Kenjin said after a minute in silence "That it is, I hope you are prepared because I'm three times stronger than Raynare." Dohnaseek stated before summoning his spear and taking a stance. "Oh, that pride talking?" Kenjin said, drawing his sword from the sheath and taking his stance. "Just facts." Dohnaseek snorted before going silent, each of them eyeing the other. Both dashed forward, blade meeting spear as both pushed against each other in a test of strength. Dohnaseek took the initiative and summoned a smaller spear in his right hand, aiming to stab Kenjin in the ribs. Kenjin seeing this jumped back ended the lock and poured his energy into the sword and swiped horizontally and sent an energy blast at the crow. Dohnaseek sidestepped the attack at the last moment with a spin and threw a spear with the added momentum. Kenjin barely dodged the spear as it soared at him earning a minor cut on his arm before Kenjin closed the distance swiping and cut Dohnaseek on his cheek.

"A blow for a blow huh," Dohnaseek said with a slight chuckle before thrusting his spear at him repeatedly forcing Kenjin into a series of blocks or dodges. Kenijn taking his chance struck hard at the side of the spear sending the attack off to the side while he countered with his own thrust drawing blood again before Dohnaseek knocked the blade away again by the blunt side. They continued to exchange blows back and forth accumulating slight cuts here both determined and waiting for a slipup. Kenjin overextended himself on a strike, allowing Dohnaseek to impale him with a small spear. "Shit" He grunted, stepping back and holding his side. "We were even at the start but the end is close," Dohnaseek said and started taking the opportunity and forcing Kenjin on the defensive. Kenjin continued to block and dodge, but loss of blood slowed his reflexes, earning more cuts before he collapsed on his knees. "This is the end but do not fret you held your own and fought with tenacity. You have earned peace in the next world, fellow warrior." Dohnaseek said, pulling his arm back and then throwing a spear impaling him.

Kenjin eyes were wide as the shock wore off and the pain overtook him as he fell to the side. 'This is it? All that training to only die before I get answers!' Kenjin thought 'There has to be a way...please.' Kenjin begged as his thought began to slip and his sight turned black.

'**Arise and be reborn!' **A voice from the voice boomed, making Kenjin's eyes widened as he was covered in an aura of fire that healed his wounds. '**Stand! Attack! Do not fall! Do not falter! Grab this power and force your enemy to bow!" **The voice boomed at Kenjin filling him with determination. Dohnaseek who was walking away sensed this power turned and smiled. "So you had an ace in the hole." He said summoning another spear but was caught off guard by Kenjin appearing before him in a burst of speed. Kenjin swiped at him with the flame sword burning while launching him into the wall. Quickly unsticking himself, Dohnaseek launched a hail of spars at Kenjin who summoned a shield of flames. Kenjin then dashed forward cutting Dohnaseek on the arm and burning it a bit. The angle grunted in pain but continued the back and forth.

Thrusting his spear forward into an unguarded front of Kenjin made Dohnaseek grin before his eyes widened. Kenjin had grabbed the spear, stopping the attack before thrusting his sword with one hand into Dohnaseek's chest, burning him from the inside. Both jumped back, panting and bleeding heavily. "The end seems close, I have enough for one more strike," Dohnaseek said as Kenjin nodded slowly, both charging their magic. Dohnaseek gathered his magic into a large spear, shooting it at Kenjin who didn't react. Just as the spear neared he swung, flames bursting from his sword and sending a wave of fire towards it. Upon contact, the spear broke, and the flames continued until they reached Dohnaseek who stood and took the attack. The flames burnt his chest, arms, and face while the minor explosion from the attack launched him back into the ground hard. Kenjin coughed before falling to his knees; he had put everything into that attack. Dragging himself over to Dohnaseek, he saw the damage. Dohnaseek had large burns over most of his body and his face was burnt on one half leaving him with one good eye.

Despite all that, Dohnaseek was still breathing, though it was painful. "Y-ou've bested me." He coughed harshly, "I knew you were a warrior." He said while Kenjin shook his head. "At the end that wasn't me, I don't know where that power came from," Kenjin said while Dohnaseek chuckled. "It matters not a warrior uses all things for his victory. You've earned this, do not think less." Kenjin was quiet; he still disagreed but held his tongue. "I have a favor to ask," Dohnaseek asked which Kenjin nodded getting closer to hear. "Please apologize to Asia, while I helped the group attempting to steal her sacred gear I held no ill will to her." He said, making Kenjin wide-eyed. "Then why?" He asked the angel "Because I sought an end." He stated that made Kenjin more confused.

Seeing this he explained, "I have lived a long time, I served in the war between the three factions and saw many friends and allies die on the battlefield. I was weak then and yet I survived while many who deserved it more died leaving me alone. After the war, I tried to love a simple life, but the pain from the war stayed with me. I couldn't help feeling hate for this world and how it robbed me of my friends and so I sought an honorable end the same as them. This age doesn't need reminders of the hate from before it's up to those now to continue our legacy and hopefully bring peace." He said coughing as Kenjin just listened wide-eyed "This didn't have to end like this!" Kenjin said, making Dohnaseek shake his head "It always did. The world is a cruel mistress and we're just renting a place until it's time to collect." He said with a small bitter smile. "Here, I have one more thing for you," Dohnaseek said as Kenjin leaned in more before his sight was covered by Dohnaseeks hat. "I have nothing to award you except this hopefully when you reach a point of hopelessness you remember that you have a strength to stand against any opposition." Dohnaseek said before his breaths became more shallow "I can see a light, the others are there smiling at me." Kenjin who just bowed his head with the hat covering his eyes whispered. "Go, be at peace." Dohnaseek smiled before the light left his eyes and passed from this world.

**Chapter end.**


End file.
